yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Rescuing the whole civilians/Fighting the two giant beasts/The finale battle
Here is how the final battle begins in Yuna and the Search for El Equinedorado. As they secretly reached the doorway, Yuna and her friends make ready to save El Equinedorado. Princess Yuna: You and your friends know what to do, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Right, Yuna. Princess Yuna: As for us, we'll be starting our rescue party. K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) We're with you all the way, Princess Yuna. Bubo: (clicking and wheezing) Princess Yuna: Yeah, Jimmy and I know the plan to save the city. Nyx: Okay, let's hope the distraction works. So, SpongeBob and Patrick were the first to distract the Stone Jaguar and the Aztec Rex. Patrick Star: Why are we called "Beast-bait?" SpongeBob SquarePants: I dunno. (ululating with Patrick) Great idea, Patrick! Then, they both uses pots and pans to make loud noises that draws the Stone Jaguar and the Aztec Rex away. Patrick Star: (continues ululating with SpongeBob) Uhh, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yes, Patrick? Patrick Star: I think I know why our code name is "Beast-bait". SpongeBob SquarePants: I think so too. So, they ran for their lives as the Stone Jaguar and the Aztec Rex begins the chase. As for Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Plankton, they were waiting for SpongeBob and Patrick. Sandy Cheeks: Here they come now. SpongeBob and Patrick: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! Squidward Tentacles: (points at the Stone Jaguar and the Aztec Rex coming) Here they come! Just as Sandy used the vines to pull them up, the Stone Jaguar and the Aztec Rex came to the lava pit. Sandy Cheeks: Yee-Haw! Good riddance to that stone pussycat and that mexican fossil! Meanwhile at the dungeon, all the civilians inside their cell were falling into despair. Mrs. Wheezer: (singing) Nobody knows the trouble I see! Nobody knows my sorrow! Dragon Lord Ember: Will you stop singing already? You're driving me crazy! Mrs. Wheezer: Oh, sorry, Ember. Chancellor Neighsay: It's hopeless, not even I would break us out without my EEA Madallion. Just then, Yuna and her friends popped out form under the ground coming to the rescue. Princess Yuna: Did someone, somepony, or some creature called for backup? Princess Luna: Yuna! Snowdrop! Solarna! (as she and Hiro hugged their daughters) Hiro: We thought all of you were gone. Princess Yuna: Hold on, I'll have you all out in no time. So, Yuna worked her magic unlocking every doors freeing all civilians trapped inside. Chief Tesoro: We're free! Vapor: Yes, Papa, we used the whirlpool to escape just in time for the rescue. Judy Neutron: Jimmy! Jimmy Neutron: Mom! Dad! (hugging his parents) Hugh Neutron: We were beginning to think you wouldn't come and rescue us, Son! Jimmy Neutron: Oh, I'm so glad to see you two are okay. What happened, how'd you all ended up in the dungeon? Hugh Neutron: Well, it's kind of a long story, Jimbo, a slight mishap if I may add and well... Judy Neutron: Your father accidentally led the villains right to us! Tim Lockwood: I tried to tell him it was a terrible idea going all willy nilly outside the secret doorway, but he didn't listen. Ebenezer Wheezer: Don't take all the credit, Tim, I've warned Hugh the same thing. Earl Devereaux: You and me both, Ebenezer Wheezer, you and me both! (to Yuna and her friends) And what about my angel son, Cal, Princess Yuna. Is he okay? Dipper Pines: He's better than okay, Officer Earl. Cal Devereaux: I'm A-Okay, Dad! Earl Devereaux: Cal! (hugging his son) I thought I'd lost ya, Son! Regina Devereaux: We're just glad you're not hurt, Calvin. Cal Devereaux: Thanks, Mom, Yuna and her friends helped out. Earl Devereaux: Princess Yuna, I owe you a huge debt if you're willing to take Cal as your new teammate just as you take Jimmy Nuetron, his friends, Candy Chiu, Grenda, Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride, Ronnie Anne Santiago, and possibly Bart and Lisa Simpson. Princess Yuna: Sure, Earl, I'd be honored. And if Headmare Princess Twilight Sparkle and Vice Headmare Princess Sunset Shimmer wouldn't mind letting him attend the School of Friendship in exchange for a fieldtrip to his old school at Swallow Falls, that'll be great. Twilight Sparkle: That would be a wonderful idea, Yuna. Sunset Shimmer: Better than wonderful, it's magical when it comes to have new friends to rely on. Tim Lockwood: Anyway, sorry about the mixup, Flint. Flint Lockwood: It's okay, Dad, we all make mistakes. Princess Solarna: Yuna got us into this, so we're all gonna save El Equinedorado together. Hugh Neutron: Jimbo, how can we help? Jimmy Neutron: Well, Dad, Yuna and I came up with just the plan. Bubo: (clicking and wheezing) Princess Yuna: Good call, Bubo. If we all work together, we can save El Equinedorado. Cazador: Si, Princess Yuna. El Equinedorado is our home, and we will do what we must to save it. Chancellor Neighsay: And we will, Cazador, together. As for the Fearsome Cooks and the League of Villains, they were nearing their victory while in the treasury. Lord Nooth: Victory is ours! (looking through his golden reflection) And so is all the gold! King Goobot: I couldn't agree more, Lord Nooth! Nothing can stop us now! Mojo Jojo: Now, I Mojo Jojo shall have revenge on the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys! Negaduck: You got that right, Mojo Jojo, Princess Yuna and her little pals will think twice before they mess with us! But then, a lot of blue smoke appeared out of nowhere as the Friendly Five's voices were heard. The Friendly Five: We are the terror that flap in the night! We are the ultimate treasure, the diamond in the rough! Darkwing Duck I am Darkwing Duck! Nega-Megavolt: I am Darkwing Megavolt! Nega-Quackerjack: I am Darkwing Quackerjack! Nega-Bushroot: I am Darkwing Bushroot! Nega-Liquidator: I am Darkwing Liquidator! Bellwether: Oh no! Princess Yuna: Lord Nooth, King Goobot, Negaduck, Mojo Jojo, this is as far as all of you go! Lord Nooth: We shall see, Princess Yuna! League of Villains, seize them! Negaduck: Fearsome Crooks, get them! And so, the battle of good against evil begins as the fight against the Fearsome Crooks begins. Dipper Pines: You want the Journals? Come and get them. Then, the Fearsome Five appeared out of nowhere trying to get them. Negaduck: That can be arranged, Pines! Dipper Pines: Now, Darkwing! Darkwing Duck: (releasing the big cage to catch Negaduck) That will teach you! Negaduck: Curse you, Darkwing Duck! Megavolt: Prepare to be shocked, Sunny Jim! Prince Sunlight: (dodges) Ha! You miss me! Then, Sheen started distracting the Liquidator. Sheen Estevez: Hey, Liquidator! (shaking his bottom at him) Come and get me! Liquidator: Oh, it is so on! The Liquidator is ready to give you a slam dunk absolutely free! Sheen Estevez: (turns upside down and spins around very fast) As Liquidator was getting spinning straight to Megavolt, they all got zapped and brought down. Gallus: Hey, Bushroot! I got you some new buddies to play with! Bushroot: (notice what Gallus released) Termites! Why does it has to be termites?! (as they kept bitting him) Get away form me! Shoo! Shoo! Then, he got tripped as he was trapped in the cell along with Megavolt, Liquidator, and Negaduck. Quackerjack: It's playtime! Ronnie Anne Santiago: Hey, Quackerjack! Playtime's over! So, Ashette swung and kicked Quackerjack into the cell. Susie: Hey, Sedusa! Come and catch me! (raspberry) Sedusa: Why you little...?! Susie: Now, Morgana! At last, Morgana Macawber worked her magic causing the cage to trap her for good. Webby Vanderquack: Hey, Princess! Amoeba Boys! Over here! Princess Morbucks: (turns around) Webby! Bossman: Come back here! With a few hit with the net gun, Gizmoduck trapped them inside their cell. Fenton Crackshell: (as Gizmoduck) That'll teach them a thing or two! Fuzzy Lumpkins: I am gonna make ham out of you, Pig! Pumbaa: Are you talking to me? Timon: Uh-oh. You called him a pig. Pumbaa: Are you talking to me?! Timon: You shouldn't have done that. Pumbaa: ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!? Timon: Now, you're in for it. Pumbaa: They call me... MIIISTER PIG! AAAAAHHH!!! So, Pumbaa charges at the rest of the Fearsome Crooks and beat them up. Pumbaa: Take that, You stupid! Take that and that! At last, Fuzzy Lumpkins, HIM, Man Ray, the Dirty Bubble, and Vlad Plasmius were in their cells as well. Vlad Plasmius: Oh, crud muffins! Whirlpool Gold: Hey, Hunter! Look what we've got! (as Yuna and her friends showed the journals) Hunter: The Journals! Give them to me at once! Whirlpool Gold: You want them? Come and get them, Birdbrain! Princess Yuna: (to the others) Be ready! Get them! King Goobot: After them! Princess Solarna: Hey, Calamitous! K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) Ready to go for a spin!? Professor Calamitous: Oh bother. With Professor Calamitous getting spun around, he went dizzy and brought to his cell. Professor Calamitous: I feel nauseous! Sandbar: Hey, Stegmutt! Let's pretend Hunter is on fire! Stegmutt: Right, Sandbar! So, Stegmutt grabbed Hunter and started slamming him on the ground many times. Stegmutt: (tuning) Put out the Hunter! Put out the Hunter! Hunter: Stop.. That! Just as Colonel Staquait and his men begin the chase, Patrick and Grenda came out of hiding from them. Patrick Star: (taunting loudly) Nah-nah, you missed us! (shaking his bottom) Now you gotta kiss us! (as Grenda raspberry at him) Nah-nah! Lieutenant Colonel Staquait: Get them! Grenda: Now, Ashette! Ashette: Yak smash! (charges at Colonel Staquait and his men like a bowling ball hits bowling pins) At last, Yona bumps Staquait and trapped him inside the cell next. Stegmutt: Alright! (puts Hunter inside the cell) I put out the Hunter! Hunter: Ow! Sandy Cheeks: Hiya! (fighting off the weasels) How'd y'all like that!? With a few battles, SpongeBob and Sandy used their karate skills and send Abacus Cinch, Svengallop, Gladmane, Flim and Flam, Suri Polomare, Ahuizotl, Dr. Caballeron, and his henchponies into their cell. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, who's next! Francis: You're dead meat, SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants: Bring it on, Francis! Bring... it... on! Just as SpongeBob makes a quick spin, Francis hits his metallic bottom. Francis: (punches with his hand and injured it) Ow! My hand! (punches with his other hand and injured it) Ow! My other hand! (hits his head) Ow! My head! (hits his spleen) Ow! My spleen! Nelson Muntz: Ha-ha! Vicky: Wait 'til I'm through with you, Tubby. Patrick Star: Tubby? (with sadness as it was quickly replaced by fury and he snarls with rage) Grr! Nobody calls me Tubby! (punches Vicky and send her into the cell) Squidward Tentacles: (uses the clarinet to blow at Dark Laser) Dark Laser: (covers his ears) OW! It hurts! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! Lord Nooth: We've got enough gold anyway! So long, Suckers! Mr. Krabs: (as Yuna worked her forcefield) Not so fast, Lord Nooth! At last, the League of Villains were chained up by Chancellor Nieghsay's magic. Chancellor Nieghsay: Neither of you are going anywhere! Chief Tesoro: Guards, arrest the rest of the villains! Guard: (salutes) Governor Ratcliffe: (as the villains are being brought to their cells) How dare you!? Let go of me! Lord Nooth: We'll get you and your little friends for this, Princess Yuna, if it's the last thing we do! Then, Tzekel-Kan sees Yuna and the others when he was dragged away. Tzekel-Kan: (gasps) Cindy Vortex: (taunting waving) Natasha Hood: Ta-Ta! (as they all walked away) Tzekel-Kan: Wait! No, wait! WAIT!!! Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225